1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable television systems, and is concerned in particular with an improved bracket assembly for supporting traps used to filter out scrambling signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable television systems, various premium or "pay" channels are offered to subscribers. In some systems, such channels may have video signal filtered out, by a "trap," for a non-subscriber. In other systems, scrambling signals are filtered out by a specially adapted "trap" to allow a subscriber to view that channel. The traps are normally retained in tamper-proof protective shields and are installed in series in the drop line leading from the tap in the main coaxial cable to the subscriber's receiver.
Conventionally, the traps are mounted directly to a spigot or "port" on the tap housing. Where, as is often the case, multiple traps are arranged in series, their combined weight (including that of the protective shields) can produce stresses which ultimately cause failures of the port connections. This situation is further aggravated by the elements, particularly where high winds and ice deposits are encountered.
Attempts have been made at enclosing the traps in protective boxes, but such boxes have been found to be costly, and the enclosed traps cannot be monitored visually from ground level.